unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Recurring maps
(Unreal), [DM-Deck16[]] (UT) and DM-Deck17 (UT2004).)]] Recurring maps in the Unreal series can take one of two forms: * A single map with versions in multiple games. * A single map with multiple versions in a single game. Here we're going to list them. Single map, multiple versions, single game Avalon The only repeating level in Unreal II: The Awakening, it's visited twice during the campaign: first at the opening, and then as the next-to-last mission. * Avalon (preface) * Avalon (mission) Lament Lament was the smallest Domination map in the series. The first edition was by Alan 'Talisman' Willard, and the second was by Alan and Rich 'Akuma' Eastwood. * DOM-Lament, Lament (UT) * [DOM-Lament[]], Lament II (UT Bonus Pack 4) Mothership Core The only part of Unreal that is repeated with a minor difference between them, it's set between the Mothership Lab and The Source Antechamber. These are two areas that also contain a separate pair of key missions in Skaarj Generator and Illumination that narrowly avoid entering this recount by way of one being a proper level and another being a scripted event as a level. * Mothership Core * The Darkening Nagomi Passage The only repeated section in Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali, it takes place between the levels Spire Valley and Foundry Tarydium Plant, and also comprises the intermediate level Velora Temple. * Nagomi Passage * Nagomi Passage (Dawn) UT3 Necris versions In order to fit into the game's story, some maps received "Necrified" conversions. These usually involve giving asymmetry to some maps in the form of Necris vehicle counterparts and structure changes (mostly involving tentacles). Nonetheless, they're still counterparts. Suspense was the only non-DM map of the original Unreal Tournament 3 demo, as well as the first official VCTF map ever, and it got plenty of action in its heyday. A Necris version was later released, first for the Xbox 360 version, and then for the Titan Pack. Downtown is a map set in a city, following a trend set with UT2004's ONS-Urban and ONS-Icarus; it features special nodes that give access to powerful vehicles. Islander is one of the few "attack vs. defense" type of Warfare maps, with two teams battling up in an unbalanced territory. The attacking team (Red in Islander, Blue in Islander Necris) has access to vehicles and plenty of resources, while the defending team (Blue in Islander, Red in Islande Necris) has access to turrets and plenty of weaponry. Serenity is a map set in a forest, with a special node which granted its owner a Leviathan. As for Torlan, it has its own section. * VCTF-Suspense and VCTF-Suspense Necris * WAR-Downtown and WAR-Downtown Necris * WAR-Islander and WAR-Islander Necris * WAR-Serenity and WAR-Serenity Necris * WAR-Torlan/WAR-Torlan_Leviathan and WAR-Torlan Necris Single map, multiple versions, multiple games Coret Facility Coret Facility was featured in the demo version for Unreal Tournament and quickly became the most played online map among all the demo maps, becoming the "trademark" map for the demo. As for the full version of this game, its popularity was very high at the start but it started getting eaten up by CTF-Face. The Unreal Tournament 3 version has been referred to as a great classic by gamers and many Coret-only servers have existed. * CTF-Coret, Coret Facility (UT) * CTF-Coret, Coret (UT3) Curse The Unreal Tournament version of Curse was a hit. In Unreal Tournament 2003/''2004, it was popular for a short while, but numerous changes and additions eventually hurt its popularity. * DmCurse, Curse (''Unreal) * [DM-Curse[]], Curse II (UT) ** RA-DavidM, Curse][ arena. * DM-Curse3, Curse 3 (UC) * DM-Curse3, Curse 3 (UT2003) * DM-Curse4, Curse 4 (UT2004) Cybrosis The Unreal version of Cybrosis was great, but, for an unknown reason, failed to deliver. A remake of Cybrosis originally made for Domination was made for Unreal Tournament: Game of the Year Edition as an experiment, and the map was apparently much more liked by players. A Capture the Flag version also appeared, with the electrical trap removed. * DM-Cybrosis, Cybrosis (Unreal Fusion Map Pack) * DM-CybrosisII, Cybrosis II (UT Epic Bonus Pack) * CTF-CybrosisII, Cybrosis II (UT Epic Bonus Pack) Death Fan Both this map and DM-Insidious from the UT200X series share the same layout idea: a central arena with a death pit where a deadly rotary fan is located. There are also passages/catwalks which go around the map to the other side. * DmDeathFan, Death Fan (Unreal) * DM-Insidious, Insidious (UC) * DM-Insidious, Insidious (UT2003, UT2004) Deck The Deck series is the most popular bunch of deathmatch maps. Created by Elliot 'Myscha' Cannon and continued by Teddie Tapawan, the series went on to be something Unreal Tournament fans would remember the series for. * DmDeck16, Deck 16 (Unreal) * DM-Deck16II, Deck 16 II (UT) ** RA-Warren, Deck16][ arena. * DM-Deck17, Deck 17 (UT2004) * DM-Deck, Deck (UT3) * DM-DeckTest, Deck 16 Test (UT4) Facing Worlds CTF-Face was based on a custom map for Unreal which featured two towers across a huge terrain. It became the signature map for Unreal Tournament, and one of the most popular FPS maps of all time, as some would buy the game just to play multiplayer on it, which could be a possible reason why its sales were abnormally high compared to Unreal anthology. This map has been remade many times, three by Cedric 'Inoxx' Fiorentino (Face]Face-SE, Face3), and the rest by Teddie Tapawan. This map as [[CTF-FaceClassic] was, and still is, a very popular multiplayer venue in Unreal Tournament 2004. It is also played frequently among other maps in Unreal Tournament 3's online play, and was one of the very first maps inducted into Unreal Tournament 4. * CTF-Face, Facing Worlds (Unreal Tournament) * [CTF-Face[]], Facing Worlds II (UT99 Bonus Pack 3) * CTF-Face-SE, Facing Worlds Special Edition (UT99 Bonus Pack 4) * CTF-Face3, Facing Worlds 3 (UT2003, UT2004) * CTF-FaceClassic, Facing Worlds Classic (UT2004) * CTF-FacingWorlds, Facing Worlds (UT3 Bonus Pack 1) * CTF-Face, Facing Worlds (UT4) Floating Pyramid Though DM-Legacy in Unreal Championship 2 was only loosely based on DM-Pyramid, it is still listed in the game's "Classic" map list. * DM-Pyramid (UT) * DM-Legacy (UC2) Flux Flux did not make an appearance in Unreal Tournament except for the PlayStation 2 and Dreamcast versions. The author of the original, Juan Pancho 'XceptOne' Eekels, remade it for Unreal Tournament 2003. It was a somewhat popular map for mid-sized battles. * DM-Flux, Flux (UT PS2/DC)"Dreamcast maps?" @ BU Forums * DM-Flux2, Flux 2 (UC) * DM-Flux2, Flux 2 (UT2003, UT2004) Gauntlet The Iron Gauntlet was one of five asymmetrical Capture the Flag maps in Unreal Tournament (along with CTF-EternalCave, CTF-November, CTF-Command and the console versions' CTF-Phalanx). Like Tempest, it was taken to Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict by Cliff Bleszinski, the then-lead designer at Epic Games. In UC2, it's the only asymmetrical map of the game. * CTF-Gauntlet, The Iron Gauntlet (UT) * [CTF-Gauntlet[]], The Steel Gauntlet (UC2) HealPod HealPod was the product of a collaboration between Cliff Bleszinski and Alan 'Talisman' Willard. It is easy to tell who built the map in general, due to the architectural style (it was Alan). Cliff added the appropriate actors and the innovative "HealPod". They once again put their heads together for the Unreal Tournament game, but it didn't come fast enough to make the retail version, so it became part of Bonus Pack 1. * DmHealPod, HealPod (Unreal) * [DM-HealPod[]], HealPod II (UT Epic Bonus Pack) Hydro Bases Hydro Bases was originally designed by Sidney 'Clawfist' Rauchberger, who, at the time, had just been brought in by Epic Games to design maps. The map, unfortunately, was a download, as were the rest of his Unreal Tournament maps. It is not known who made CTF-Hydrosis, but it possibly could have been the same person. * CTF-Hydro16, Hydro Bases (UT Bonus Pack 1) * CTF-Hydrosis, Hydrosis (UT3) HyperBlast Like DmHealPod, DM-HyperBlast was created by two people: this time, it was Inoxx and XceptOne. Although the map became quite iconic thanks to its placement in the ladder as the map where the final fight takes place, unlike HealPod, it never got a remake, until Rogelio Olguin took duties. HyperBlast was merged with DM-Phobos to create DM-Deimos for Unreal Tournament 3, which cannot quite be called a remake due to the many changes applied. * DM-HyperBlast, HyperBlast (UT) * DM-HyperBlast2, HyperBlast 2 (UT2004) * DM-Deimos, Deimos (UT3), mixes HyperBlast and Phobos map aspects Koos Galleon The Koos Galleon, created by Juan Pancho 'XceptOne' Eekels, was a map which was not so well liked in the first Tournament due to its cramped design. Nevertheless, it got a (much improved) remake for Unreal Tournament 3, first for the Xbox 360, and then for the Titan Pack. * DM-KGalleon, Koos Galleon (UT) * DM-KBarge, Koos Barge (UT3 Xbox 360, Titan Pack) Lava Giant LavaGiant was a map created by Juan Pancho 'XceptOne' Eekels. It features two bases separated by a huge mountain with several holes as passages between bases. Like the name implies, it takes place in an island surrounded by tons of lava. XceptOne remaked his map for Unreal Tournament 2003, though this version would never made the cut for Unreal Tournament 2004. A similar map with the same thematic and idea, CTF-Magma, was created by Shane Caudle for both UT2003 and UT2004. * CTF-LavaGiant, The Lava Giant (UT) * CTF-LavaGiant2, LavaGiant 2, (UC) * CTF-DE-LavaGiant2, LavaGiant 2, The Lava Giant II (UT2003 DE Bonus Pack) * CTF-Magma, Magma (UT2003, UT2004) Mojo DM-Mojo was said to be a remake of DmCurse, but it does not appear to look anything like Curse. However, they do have two things in common: they both were made by Cliff Bleszinski and they were both remade for Unreal Tournament. * DM-Mojo (Unreal Fusion Map Pack) * [DM-Mojo[]], Mojo II (UT Bonus Pack 1) Morbias Morbias was a popular map for Unreal multiplayer for its "stadium" style, few pickups and simple gameplay, and it was brought back in every game in different ways. Unreal Tournament 3 features two versions of the map: one for Deathmatch as regular Morbias, and another for Capture the Flag adapted for play with the Titan mutator called Morbid. * DmMorbias, Morbias (Unreal) * [DM-Morbias[]], Morbias II (UT) ** DM-Fractal, Fractal Reactor (UT) ** RA-Inoxx, Morbias arena. * DM-Gael, Gael (UC) * DM-Gael, Gael (UT2003, UT2004) * DM-Morbias3, Morbias 3 (UC2) * DM-Morbias, Morbias (UT3 Bonus Pack 1) * CTF-Morbid, Morbias (UT3 Titan Pack) * DM-MorbiasTest, Morbias Test (UT4) Morpheus Unreal Tournament players greatly favored the concept of low gravity in DM-Morpheus, especially since gravity was normal inside the buildings. Although there was only one official remake (the inspired "Plunge" notwithstanding), it was a very popular map. * DM-Morpheus, Morpheus (UT) * DM-Plunge, Plunge (UT2003, UT2004) * DM-Morpheus3, Morpheus 3 (UT2004) November The Sub Pen series was a series of Capture the Flag maps started by Elliot 'Myscha' Cannon. Only the first map is asymmetrical. Thanks to a modified symmetrical version of the first map (NovemberCE) done by Rich 'Akuma' Eastwood for tournament play, it became one of the Unreal series' classic CTF maps, and has spawned versions for both Unreal Tournament 2003 and 2004 through Phil Cole. * CTF-November, November Sub Pen (UT) * CTF-December, December (UT2003, UT2004) * CTF-January, January (UT2004) Orbital Station The Orbital maps, known for being ridiculous in size, were created by Digital Extremes UnrealEd aficionado Dave Ewing, creator of the also popular Morpheus series. Both of the Orbital maps were unbelievably large and recommended for more than 16 players, but nonetheless, never were tiring. * CTF-Orbital, Orbital Station 12 (UT DE Bonus Pack) * CTF-Orbital2, Orbital 2 (UC) * CTF-Orbital2, Orbital 2 (UT2003, UT2004) Phobos Moon Phobos was unique because of its gameplay, as combatants can use any kind of strategy to their advantage. This unique perk that also appeared in most maps by Cedric 'Inoxx' Fiorentino eventually made him well-known in the Unreal world. In Unreal Tournament 3, Phobos was combined with HyperBlast to create the map DM-Deimos (unknown author). * DM-Phobos, Phobos Moon (UT) * DM-Phobos2, Phobos Moon 2 (UT2003, UT2004) * DM-Deimos, Deimos (UT3), mixes Phobos and HyperBlast map aspects Pistola Originally a fan-made map (though Sidney Rauchberger was, at that point, working at Epic, it wasn't released officially) which was part of the Community Bonus Pack 2 for Unreal Tournament 2004, CTF-CBP2-Pistola (as its original name was) became a classic, to the point of winning the Best Map award in the Make Something Unreal Contest, so it was first inducted officially into UT2004 by way of the Bonus Pack 2. It was then remade for Unreal Tournament 4 as just CTF-Pistola. * CTF-BP2-Pistola, Pistola Battlegrounds (UT2004 Mega Pack) * CTF-Pistola, Pistola Battle Grounds (UT4) Shrapnel Shrapnel, like Mojo and Cybrosis, came from the Unreal Fusion Map Pack. The original map wasn't too large, but so many places were expanded in the Unreal Tournament version that the gameplay significantly changed. * DM-Shrapnel, Shrapnel (Unreal Fusion Map Pack) * [DM-Shrapnel[]], Shrapnel II (UT Epic Bonus Pack) Tempest Tempest is one of those medium-sized maps that retain good gameplay even when the match has many players. Keeping this in mind, Epic added this map to Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict. It seemed to be a perfect fit, since Unreal Championship 2 had a lot of small arenas and very huge battles, in terms of players. * DM-Tempest, Tempest (UT) ** RA-CliffyB, Tempest arena. * DM-Tempest, Tempest (UC2) Torlan Torlan was one of the very few series of maps that didn't involve the original Unreal Tournament. It was the first Onslaught map ever released, as it came with the original Unreal Tournament 2004 demo, and it's the only UT2004 map which made the cut for UT3, and in two versions—one of them Necris—to boot. * ONS-Torlan, Torlan (UT2004) * WAR-Torlan, Torlan (UT3) * WAR-Torlan Leviathan, Torlan Delta (UT3) * WAR-Torlan Necris, Torlan Necris (UT3) Turbine DM-Turbine was one of the six maps included in the Unreal Tournament demo. It was unquestionably unpopular, but nevertheless it was remade for Unreal Tournament 3 and placed in the Titan Map Pack, formerly part of a former in-the-works expansion. Turbine's layout in UT3 remains largely the same, with the pulse ammo being replaced by a Helmet, and a Bio Rifle replacing the Ripper. * DM-Turbine, Turbine (UT) ** RA-Ebolt, Turbine arena. * DM-Turbine, Turbine (UT3) Other Rocket Arena: UT By their own nature, Rocket Arena: UT's arenas lend themselves well with console-based gaming due to their simple design. In fact, arenas from three separate maps made the cut as individual arenas for the Sega Dreamcast version of Unreal Tournament: RA-Akuma Comprises the arenas Babylon, Cold-Steel Pressure, Neo-Tokyo, Sector 9 and Underlord. It also includes CliffyB's DM-Codex as a team-based arena. Sector9 was later remade as DM-Fury for Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict, as evidenced by the map appearing in the "Classic" maplist. * RA-Akuma ** DM-Babylon ** DM-ColdSteelPressure ** DM-NeoTokyo ** DM-Sector9 *** DM-Fury, Fury (UC2) ** DM-Underlord ** DM-Codex RA-CliffyB Comprises the arenas Dust, Gearbox, Girder, Google and Paladin. Also includes Cliffy's own DM-Tempest as a team-based arena. Only Tempest didn't made the cut for the Dreamcast version, though it did for the Playstation 2 version. * RA-CliffyB ** DM-Dust ** DM-GearBox ** DM-Girder ** DM-Google ** DM-Paladin ** DM-Tempest (see Tempest) RA-Inoxx Comprises the arenas Block Party, Heavy Water, Megaplex, Singularity and Station Control. Of these arenas, only Heavy Water didn't made it as a playable arena. It also includes Myscha's own [DM-Morbias[]] as a team-based arena. Two things can be noted from this pack: Megaplex not only made it into the game, but also became a Seganet exclusive map (still obtainable, though), and BlockParty found posterior life as Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict's arena DM-AcidRain, something which can be inferred due to the map itself appearing in the "Classic" playlists, comprised of map remakes. * RA-Inoxx ** DM-BlockParty *** DM-AcidRain (UC2) ** DM-Megaplex ** DM-Singularity ** DM-StationControl ** [DM-Morbias[]] (see Morbias) Other relations * DM-1on1-Serpentine (UT2003, UT2004) is a remake of a custom Quake 2 map. * Some maps, including but not limited to DM-Liandri, DM-Tempest, and [DM-Deck16[]], were included in Rocket Arena: UT maps as clan arenas. And, on the other hand, almost all of the 1-on-1 arenas from three maps of this mod (RA-Inoxx, RA-CliffyB, and RA-Akuma) made their way to the Dreamcast version of Unreal Tournament. * The map CTF-Geothermal was based on a custom map for the game Dark Sector. * The maps DM-Backspace and DM-Lea are fan-made map remakes from UT2004 which got their induction to full-fledged official maps in Unreal Tournament 4. * CTF-Searchlight began life as a port of a cut console map, CTF-Fortress. External links and references See also